1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission in a system including apparatuses connected to a network.
2. Description of Prior Art
A various image processing systems have been proposed and realized which have a copying machine and the like connected to a network. For example, a copying machine disclosed in Japanese Patent laid open Publication 5-274397/1993 has a function which can be operated not by the copying machine, but by a server connected thereto in the network. After operation is completed, the copying machine receives the processed data from the server and prints the data. An apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent laid open publication 5-300338/1993 has various functions of image read function, facsimile function and print function. The apparatus includes buses and bus switches for data transmission for achieving the functions. Further, Japanese Patent laid open publication 8-98038/1996 shows a plurality of digital copying machines connected in a network. A remote data output is described for printing from a copying machine to another copying machine. However, the first and third publications do not describe switching in bus connection for changing destination of image data in a copying machine. The second publication only describes an apparatus having composite functions, and it does not describe connection to a network.